Return to Neverland
by Eliden
Summary: -Mais quand tu auras grandi, tu ne pourras jamais revenir. -Tout le monde grandi Peter ! -Sauf moi Cependant cinq années plus tard, Peter a grandi et Wendy revient.
1. Pour commencer

Pour commencer...

Fan de Peter Pan, je voulais absolument faire une suite du film de 2003.

Je poste ici mon premier chapitre pour savoir si vous trouvez que l'histoire vaut la peine d'être continuée...

Si jamais vous trouvez des erreurs, avez des conseils et autre, n'hésitez pas !

Sur ce,

Merci et bonne lecture


	2. Chapitre 1

C'est dans un sommeil sans rêves que la jeune fille s'endormit. La lueur mystérieuse de la lune éclairait faiblement sa chambre. La pièce était assez vaste, un lit à baldaquin encadré de deux tables de chevets était posé en face de la fenêtre, une grande armoire ainsi qu'une commode en bois se dressaient sur les murs.

Soudain, une ombre perça le rayon de lumière à travers la fenêtre. Une silhouette. C'était un jeune garçon, les cheveux en batailles qui obstruait la vitre de l'extérieur. Il flottait dans les airs cherchant à ouvrir les carreaux de verre pour entrer par effraction. Un cliqueti se fit entendre et aussitôt un courant d'air froid emplit la pièce faisant valser les rideaux.

Le jeune garçon s'avança lentement vers le centre de la pièce sans même toucher le sol, une respiration légère se faisait entendre.

Il s'approcha du lit qui trônait devant lui.

Il pouvait apercevoir une jeune fille de dos, ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient tel une cascade sur ses épaules ainsi que sur le coussin. Il l'appela doucement :

-Wendy ?

Elle semblait profondément endormie alors il se pencha au dessus d'elle et toucha son épaule :

-Wendy, réveilles toi.

Il pouvait maintenant nettement distinguer son visage, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changée. Ses traits étaient plus fins, ses cheveux un peu plus foncés mais sa bouche était toujours aussi joliment formée. Lui qui n'avaitni avait jamais fait attention auparavant la trouvait plaisante.

Un petit mouvement de Wendy montra qu'elle émergeait de son sommeil. Il s'assit avec délicatesse sur le lit et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il chuchota simplement :

-Salut Wendy, ça fait un moment...

-Peter ? fit la jeune femme, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux

-Non désolé…. C'est moi, Félix, tu te souviens ?

La joie de Wendy s'effaça aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Voyant sa déception, le garçon soupira avec un faible sourire triste :

-Moi aussi j'aurai préféré qu'il soit là, à ma place.

Wendy essayait de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Pourquoi était ce Félix et non lui en face d'elle ? Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle l'attendait. Au début elle était impatiente qu'il revienne, attendant devant sa fenêtre. Puis les mois et les années s'écoulèrent sans aucune trace de Peter Pan, elle avait commencé à perdre espoir. Finalement, elle avait fini d'espérer. Peter Pan n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Et voilà, qu'un garçon perdu venait la réveiller en pleine nuit. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou triste. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout revienne quand elle venait récemment de faire une croix sur cet univers ? Quand elle essayait d'oublier ?

Elle se rappela de la présence du garçon et le regarda attentivement.

Un moment de silence passa durant lequel ils purent s'observer. Wendy remarqua que quelque chose était différent chez lui, une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Soudain elle comprit :

-Félix ? Mais tu as…

-Grandis ? Oui je sais. C'est justement pour ça que je suis là.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, elle remarqua qu'il avait grandi en taille, son visage n'était plus aussi joufflu mais avait bel et bien des traits masculins plus prononcés. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne portait rien sur le torse elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en détournant le regard. Il devait avoir son âge à présent. Après ces courtes réflexions elle s'exclama perplexe :

-Mais comment est ce possible ? Personne ne grandit au pays imaginaire !

-Il faut croire que toute chose a un début…

Avant qu'elle ne réplique quelque chose il l'arrêta en levant sa main.

-Tout à commencé quand vous êtes partis, Peter ne se l'avouera pas mais c'est ton départ qui l'a le plus affligé. Il n'était plus aussi joyeux, il s'éloignait de plus en plus souvent de nous. On en est à un point où il n'arrive même plus à voler, Peter c'est délaissé de nous. Le temps change aussi, il neige pratiquement tout le temps lorsqu'il ne pleut pas. Les pirates sont obligés d'accoster pour ne pas couler pendant les tempêtes. Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire s'ils nous découvraient. L'île imaginaire tombe en ruine, les sirènes sont parties vers d'autres horizons.

On grandit depuis que tu es partie. Peter ne voulait, inconsciemment, pas te perdre. Grandir est en moyen de pouvoir rester avec toi…

-Pourquoi ne pas être venu plus tôt ?

-Peter nous l'interdisait, Fit Félix avec un regard sombre. Quand on a essayé de venir te chercher par nous même, on ne pouvait plus voler non plus. Les fées ont disparu Wendy !

-Mais comment…

-Pendant longtemps on a cherché un moyen, puis soudain une fée est apparu de nul part. Elle était en train de mourir, dans un dernier geste elle a réussi à nous donner de la poudre. Elle est morte dans mes mains Wendy ! Ça a était un choque pour tout le monde.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Félix !

-J'en ai rien à faire de ta pitié Wendy ! La seule chose que je veux, c'est que tu reviennes avec nous ! Affirma-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux

-Est ce que tu peux m'assurer que je pourrais rentrer chez moi après ?

-Non, annonça le garçon d'une voix blanche

Une larme coula sur la joue de Wendy, le dilemme était un supplice. Retourner au pays imaginaire et laisser tomber sa famille ou rester ici et condamner les autres.

-Je sais que le choix est pratiquement impossible pour toi mais si tu choisis de rester alors sache qu'il n'y aura aucun moyen de revenir. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, les autres je ne sais pas. Après tout, tu n'avais rien demandé.

Soudain il porta sa main ouverte et souffla dessus, Wendy se sentit transporter des années en arrière. Tout devint flou autour d' elle et une voix résonna alors qu'elle revivait la scène :

-Oublie les Wendy, tous autant qu'ils sont, et je t'emmène là où tu n'auras jamais, jamais plus à penser aux choses des grandes personnes.

-Jamais c'est terriblement long.

Elle se sentit revenir à la réalité, troublée. Malgré tout, elle était partie.

Si elle avait réussie à le faire une fois, alors elle pouvait le refaire.


	3. Chapitre 2

-C'est décidé, je viens.

Sa voix tremblait un peu mais on pouvait y déceler de l'assurance.

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire.

-Est ce que j'ai le temps d'écrire à ma famille avant ?

-Je suis désolé Wendy, mais il faut que tu sois au courant. Quand tu partiras, ta famille t'oubliera comme si tu n'avais jamais existée. Leurs souvenirs de toi s'effaceront. Toi, par contre tu peux choisir, il suffit de me le dire.

-Comment est ce possible ?

-Wendy, les garçons perdus se sont retrouvés au pays imaginaire parce qu'ils étaient seuls. Moi, je vivais avec mon père que je détestais alors j'ai demandé à m'enfuir de cet endroit, c'est là que Peter Pan a entendu ma demande, il est venu me chercher. Il a fait de moi le premier garçon perdu. Il m'a laissé choisir entre oublier ou non ce que j'avais vécu avant. J'ai préféré me souvenir.

Une nuit j'ai voulu voir ce que mon père était devenu, je suis parti sans que Peter ne le sache. Quand je suis arrivé chez moi, mon père était toujours là en train de dormir. Il y avait un objet au sol, je l'ai attrapé. J'ai reconnu grâce au cadre que c'était la seule photo où nous étions tout les trois; ma mère, mon père et moi petit. Mais quand je l'ai regardé c'est comme si j'avais été effacé du papier. Comme si je n'avais jamais été sur la photo. J'ai alors compris que lorsque je suis parti c'est comme si je n'étais jamais né dans ce monde. Ça a été un moment difficile pour moi. Même si je ne l'aimais pas, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'oublie ! J'en est voulu à Peter pour ça. Puis quelques temps après je me suis dit que c'était pour le mieux, mon père n'aurait pas à souffrir même un tant soit peu de ma disparition.

j'avais été égoïste, j'étais lâchement partie. Normalement vous auriez dû oublier vos parents lorsque vous êtes arrivés au pays imaginaire, parce que vous n'avez pas eu le choix contrairement à moi …

Wendy écoutait son histoire avec compassion, le laissant débiter ce qu'il avait à cœur. Il n'avait dû en parler à personne d'autre qu'elle auparavant mais lorsqu'il lui révéla la dernière phrase elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'énerver :

-Tu veux dire que Peter le savait et qu'il ne m'a rien dit ! Il ne m'a jamais prévenue qu'une fois partis on les aurait oubliés ! Par quel miracle est ce qu'on s'en est souvenu ?

-L'amour Wendy, vous deviez tellement aimer vos parents que la magie n'a eu d'emprise sur vous et n'a pas pu effacer vos souvenirs sur le coup. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais vous commenciez à oublier au bout d'un moment passé sur l'île.

Ainsi Peter lui avait caché la vérité ! Comment avait-il pu ? Elle lui faisait confiance !

Au moins lorsqu'elle partira, elle ne ferait de peine à personne cette fois ci. Mais suspicieuse elle demanda :

-Pourquoi est ce que cette fois ci ne serait pas différente ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'oubliraient maintenant ?

-Parce que tu le souhaites. Si tu les aimes vraiment tu les fera oublier pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent.

Wendy pleurait ne sachant que faire.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, Félix, je les aimes de tout mon cœur. Je suis sûre que malgré tout ils ne voudraient jamais m'oublier, même s'ils devaient souffrir.

Résolue, elle essaya de sécher ses larmes même si elle savait que ce serait en vain parce que celles-ci ne faisaient que couler et se leva doucement. Elle s'approcha de son bureau où elle attrapa de quoi écrire :

À ma très chère famille,

Papa, maman, John et Michael,

Je vous aime de tout mon cœur.

Je pars quelque part ou vous ne pourrez jamais me retrouver alors n'essayez pas de me chercher. Je vais partir vers un autre monde.

Ne soyez pas triste, soyez heureux des moments que nous avons passés ensemble.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Peut être qu'un jour je vous retrouverai…

J'espère que vous ne m'oublierez pas et que vous continuerez à m'aimer.

Votre Wendy qui vous embrasse

Elle savait que ce n'était pas grand chose mais elle n'aurait pas pu dire plus… Elle sursauta quand elle sentie une main sur son épaule :

-Tu es prête Wendy ? questionna Félix avec une voix douce et compréhensive

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Elle attrapa une cape chaude et l'enfila.

-Tu peux te mettre dans mon dos et t'accrocher à mes épaules.

Elle passa ses mains sous les bras de Félix et les replia sur ses épaules, ses avant bras et étaient collés contre son torse chaud.

Elle était très gênée tout comme lui mais ils ne dirent rien.

Elle appuya sa tête contre son dos, alors que des larmes silencieuses continuaient de couler.

Avec lenteur il s'éleva du sol pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer et souffla pour lui même :

-Désolé Wendy et maintenant cap jusqu'au pays imaginaire.

Ils s'echappèrent dans la nuit noire, volant dans les cieux sous une lune bienveillante.

Le vent soufflait dans leurs cheveux.

Cette atmosphère réconforta Wendy qui se laissa aller.

Très vite ils aperçurent le pays imaginaire plongé dans l'obscurité.

Félix se dirigea vers la forêt et ils rejoignirent le campement endormi. Lorsqu'il posa un pied à terre, Wendy le lâcha mais vacilla un peu alors il l'attrapa en passant un bras sous ses épaules. Elle était à moitié endormie.

Il la conduisit vers une petite cabane à l'écart et songea : de toute façon Peter ne l'utilise pas alors autant en profiter.

Il l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit. Aussitôt elle s'endormit chamboulée par ce qu'elle venait de traverser.

-Bonne nuit Wendy bird, fait de beaux rêves.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait sa conscience lui souffla qu'il ferait mieux de faire attention car il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'attache trop à elle.


End file.
